The Underground Network
Origins The Underground Network is a collective of pre-unification war criminal elements and organisations. Mafias, gangs, dark net dealers and the sort. All coming together to provide information, goods and services at a price. It's also home to today's terror cells, among the network are some of the world's well known hackers, gun dealers and thieves. The Underground is famous for it's anonymity, it's availability of various illegal goods and it's involvement with various groups of interests. During Apocalypse During the unification war The Underground stayed mostly in the safe and secluded country of Japan to run operations all over the country. Their influence spread over to Europe as soldiers on leave learned of the Underground , some even getting involved with it. Soon the Underground found itself expanding and with expansions it began to nest in Western Europe in non-combat zones such as Spain, France and Switzerland. Sometime in the war the Underground made contact with certain individuals in The Valley residing in Canada and began to work with them, the work exactly is still unknown to this day. After Apocalypse Once the war ended The Underground began to spread out across the world as cities were rebuilt and populated. The criminal element of the early 21st century filling the world once again, the black market of the Underground began to saturate with new technology. Terror groups forming from remnants of what was before or from a spark of change in the world. Notable Terror Groups 4n71v1ru5 (Antivirus) - A AI terror group which strives to remove Montgomery and replace him with a AI leader, mostly filled with AIs who survived the war and saw atrocities committed by NATO. Not much is known about them presently. Last Laugh - A splinter group from the Comedians Without Borders, many comedians were upset over the fact the United Nations was in fact destroyed during the war and their petition for a investigation on both sides was ignored. A small minority was so angered by this they took to arms against the civilian populace, they are most known for the Toronto Bombing of 2082 where a stand up club "Yuck Yucks" was bombed and 72 people were killed. The Alliance of the Prophets - :3 Free Witches Federation - This terror group consists of Lesser Witches and those who are supportive of Witches. The group is against the forced conscription of Greater Witches and the discrimination witches face as monsters. They fight for universal rights for Witches, these militants are known for using illusions to slow down first responders and ambush them. Warsaw Remnants - After the war not all soldiers put down their weapons and joined the newly formed Protectorate, some Warsaw soldiers broke off and went into hiding. Living on their own and training their sons and daughters in their radical ideas of communism. The children from this group have folded into society and wait in hiding until the time is write, or so says the message boards. Our Father - A group of pseudo religious fanatics who are against the practice of the occult and all things occult even in the Army. The group is said to of been dead in the late 2090s however reports show Witch hate crimes have been increasing in Tokyo since early 2130. Presently there isn't any indication that the group is involved. Gaza Strip Liberation Army: The infamous Gaza Strip holds deep roots of oppression from before the war even after the unification, elders who survived still protest that Gaza should be it's own country apart from the Protectorate. Fighting picked up in the Gaza Strip against Military and rebels in early 2132 and has continued into 2135.